Darkness in the Kingdom
by Jetpack152
Summary: Princess Shroob is back and has a plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness in the Kingdom

written by Jetpack153

Chapter 1: bad day

Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, three shroobs and a red shyguy were inside a old abandon building standing infront of a wooden table, talking about a plan.

Shroob 1: are you sure this will work?

Shroob 2: This is the only way I know how to bring Princess Shroob back to life. (who was holding a purple mushroom, a black magic bag, and a silver crown.)

Shroob 3: so how are you you going to do this?

Shroob 2: like this.

Shroob 2 put the crown and the purple mushroom on the ground, then threw the black magic bag where the crown and purple mushroom were at. soon afterwards a purple puff of smoke appeared, but as soon the smoke cleared, Princess Shroob was revived and back to her old self. The 3 shroobs were happy to see there leader again.

Princess Shroob: what's going on here? (who was confused.)

Shroob 1: we revived you your highness.

Princess Shroob: thats good, now I can I take over this world. (who had a evil smile.)

Princess Shroob looked around the building she was in, and only noticed 3 of her shroobs, and a red shyguy were in the building.

Princess Shroob: where is the rest of my army?

Shroob 2: were the only ones left.

Shroob 3: the others died.

Princess Shroob: how?

Shroob 1: Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach defeated all of them.

Princess Shroob: what!?, what about my sister, is she still alive?

Shroob 2: i'm afraid not, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach killed her.

Princess Shroob: those 3 will pay for what they did to my army and my sister! (who was really upset.)

Shroob 1: so what are we going to do.

Princess Shroob: first tell me, where are we?

Shroob 2: were inside a old building that is now vacant on the far east side of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Shroob: good, so here's what were going to do. one of you guys will kidnap Princess Peach and bring her back here to me.

Shroob 1: if we go outside here like this. People will know what were up too.

Shoob 2: he's right.

Shyguy: i have something that will help us.

Princess Shroob: and what would that be?

Shyguy: I will show you. (shyguy pulled 3 disquise's out of his bag and gave them to the shroobs.)

Shroob 1: this will work.

Shroob 2: nobody will suspect a thing.

Shroob 3: cool.

Princess Shroob: what about me?

Shyguy: I have something just for you. ( shyguy pulled a disquise out of his bag, and gave it to Princess Shroob.)

Princess Shroob: perfect, this is exactly what I need. (who had a evil smile on her face.)

Shroob 1: back to business, who will kidnap Princess Peach?

Shyguy: I will do it. I heard she will be going to the park soon, and i will make my move and bring her back here.

Princess Shroob: good, for now, me and the shroobs will stay here while you go and kidnap the princess.

Shyguy: i will leave right now.

Shyguy soon left the building, back with Princess Shroob, and the other 3 shroobs.

Princess Shroob: Mushroom kingdom will soon be mine hahaha! (who was laughing.)

Inside Peach's Castle, Peach, Toadsworth, blue toad, and red toad were talking.

Princess Peach: I'm getting ready leave soon you guys.

Red toad: where are you going Princess?

Princess Peach: just a walk in the park.

Toadsworth: your not going alone.

Princess Peach: why not?

Toadsworth: there are some bad people out there, and who knows what will happen if you run into one them.

Princess Peach: I'm just going for a walk in the park, and I can take care of myself.

Toadsworth: fine, but don't be gone too long.

Princess Peach: I will be fine, anyways I'm leaving now. see you later guys.

Blue toad: bye Princess.

Princess Peach soon walked out of her castle and closed the door on her way out.

Princess Peach: it feels good to get out of that castle and have some time for myself.

Princess Peach soon walked away from her castle, and was heading to the park. After a 20 minute walk, Princess Peach found herself in the park sitting on a bench.

Princess Peach: it is such a nice day, and it feels so good to have some time to myself to relax.

just then a red shy guy walked up to where Peach was, and started talking to her.

Princess Peach: can I help you.

Shy guy: I have a present for you. (shy guy handed a blue cupcake to Princess Peach.)

Princess Peach: oh that is very nice of you to give me this cupake, but why would you give this to me?

Shy guy: I'm a fan of yours, and I think your doing a great job running the Kingdom.

Princess Peach: thank you, I will try this cupcake now.

Princess Peach soon took a bite out of the cupcake, right after she took a bite out of the cupcake, she then blacked out. Princess Peach woke up and found herself tied to a chair, and 3 shroobs along with the red shy guy, and Princess Shroob standing right infont of her inside the old building.

Princess Peach: what is on going here?

Shroob 1: the plan worked perfect.

Princess Peach: plan, what plan!

Princess Shroob: my plan was to have you kidnaped, so I can I can take over your Kingdom.

Princess Peach: how are you alive, we killed you years ago.

Princess Shroob: yes you did, but thanks to my friends, they were able to bring me back to life so I can take over your Kingdom.

Princess Peach: how will you take over my Kingdom?

Princess Shroob: with this. (showed her disquise.)

Princess Peach: oh no, my Kingdom will be doomed!

Princess Shroob put on her disquise, and looked exactly like Peach, with her blue eyes, blonde hair, and pink dress, and yellow crown.

Princess Shroob: nobody will know a thing with me disquised as you, and now I can take over your Kingdom, and soon take over the world.

Princess Peach: you will not get away with this!

Princess Shroob: I just did, and there is nothing you can do about this! hahaha!

Shroob 1: your highness, what do you want us to do?

Princess Shroob: I want you 3 shroobs to stay here and keep an eye on Peach, and make sure she does not escape.

Shroob 2: you can count on us!

Shy guy: what about me?

Princess Shroob: I want you to keep an eye on things outside this building and make sure no gets in here except me.

Shy guy: yes your highness.

Princess Shroob: good, now if you excuse me. I have a Kingdom to run, see you guys later.

Princess Shroob soon left the building and was heading back to Peach's castle. With Peach and the others.

Princess Peach: my kingdom is doomed, and I'm stuck here. (who was sad and upset.)

At Princess Peach's castle, Princess Shroob just arrived at the castle and was greeted by Toadsworth, Blue toad, and Red toad.

Red toad: welcome back Princess.

Blue toad: did you enjoy time at the park?

Princess Peach: yes I did.

Toadsworth: I was getting a little worried, but your safe and home now.

Princess Peach: It feels good to be back home.

Blue toad: what will you do now Princess?

Princess Peach: I'm going to my room and rest for a little while.

Blue toad: ok, will talk to you later then.

Toadsworth, Blue toad, and Red toad soon left. Princess Shroob walked towards Peach's room, and closed the door on her way in.

Princess Shroob a big evil smile on her face. Princess Shroob: everything is goong according to plan, nobody suspects a thing. I will take over this kingdom and have these Toad's follow my every command.

end of chapter 1. chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Madness at the castle

Darkness in the Kingdom

Chapter 2: Madness at the castle.

The next day, at Mario and Luigi's house. Mario and Luigi were playing street fighter inside the house while on the couch.

Mario: Ryu is so going to beat Ken.

Luigi: nope, Ryu is going down.

Mario: will see about that.

Mario and Luigi kept playing the video game for the next 5 minutes, until Mario won.

Mario: well Ken is down, looks like I win!

Luigi: I thought I had you there for second, but good match Mario.

Mario: you too Luigi.

Mario turned the video game off, as well the tv. Then faced Luigi.

Mario: what do you want to do now?

Luigi: I don't know, you want to get some food?

Mario: that sounds good.

Just then the phone began to ring, Mario went over to where the was and picked it up, and it was Toad on the other line.

Mario: hello.

Red Toad: hi Mario.

Mario: what's up Toad?

Red Toad: Mario, you and Luigi need come to the castle soon as possible.

Mario: why what's up? (who was a little concerned about what's going on.)

Red Toad: It's about the Princess, she's in a bad mood right now and ordering the Toads like crazy. You and your bro need to get down here quick!

Mario: okay, will be leaving shortly. See you at the castle.

Red Toad: okay bye.

Mario got off the phone and walked to where Luigi was at.

Luigi: who was that bro?

Mario: it was Toad, he says the Princess is in a bad mood, and we should head over there right away.

Luigi: I wonder why the Princess is in a bad mood.

Mario: I don't know, but will find out when we get there.

Mario and Luigi grabbed there stuff, and headed out the door, and off To Peach's Castle. At Peach's castle. Peach was in a bad mood, and ordering some of the Toads around. Some of the Toads were scared and confused.

Princess Peach: what is this!, I told you I wanted lemon tea, not coffee!

Blue Toad: I'm sorry Princess, I will go get some lemon tea. (who was a little shaken up.)

Princess Peach: you better get it right this time!

Blue Toad ran like crazy back into the kitchen. Princess Peach faced a yellow Toad who was now infront of her.

Princess Peach: you, I want you to make a lot of laser guns!

Yellow Toad: what for?

Princess Peach: To defend are self from enimies.

Yellow Toad: okay, but I don't know how to make laser guns!

Princess Peach: Then you better learn now how to make them, and I want them to work perfect!

Yellow Toad: you want me to start right now?

Princess Peach: yes right now!

Yellow Toad: okay okay, I will get started!

Yellow Toad ran of the room scared, and went somewhere in the castle to make some laser guns. back with Peach.

Princess Peach: soon as the those laser guns are done, I will then begin with my plans. (who had a big evil smile.)

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Princess Peach: I wonder who could that be.

Red Toad: I got it Princess.

Red Toad ran to the door and opened it. It was Mario and Luigi, Red Toad welcomed them inside the castle.

Red Toad: thank you for coming Mario and Luigi.

Luigi: anytime Toad.

Mario: so what's up Toad.

Red Toad was about to speak, until Peach began to speak.

Princess Peach: I was not expecting you and your brother to come today Mario.

Mario: Toad Invited us.

Princess Peach: for what?

Luigi: Toad told us you were in a bad mood today, so we came to here to see how are friend was doing.

Mario: and to see what's up.

Princess Peach who was speaking in her head. (If I tell these fools what's really going on, my plans will be foiled in ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. For now I will make up a lie.)

Princess Peach: It's just that I'm tired of Bowser kidnapping me all the time. I asked the Toads to build me some laser guns to make are army a little bit stronger. I'm sorry that I pushed you Toads a little too hard, and I was rough on you.

Red Toad: so that explains why you wanted us to make some laser guns.

Mario: well that's good you want to make your army a little bit stronger.

Luigi: those laser guns will help you a lot against Bowser and his army.

Princess Peach: they will, but I'm sorry for pushing you Toads around, will you forgive me?

Red Toad: of course will forgive you Princess.

Princess Peach: oh thank you!

Just then, there was a loud boom. The doors were knocked down to the floor. Mario, Luigi and the others looked to see who knocked down the doors. It was none other then Bowser.

Mario: Bowser!

Bowser: that's me and I'm back!

End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Bowser kidnap's the Princess

Darkness in the Kingdom

Chapter 3: Bowser Kidnap's the Princess.

Inside Peach's Castle. Bowser broke down the doors to the castle with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad in the room wondering what Bowser is up to.

Bowser: I'm back and I have come for the Princess haha! (who was laughing.)

Mario: not this guy again.

Luigi: Bowser you never learn do you. You know will kick your but again like we always do.

Bowser: not this time, I have a different plan on taking on you guys.

Princess Peach: Mario get rid of Bowser now!

Mario: okay I will.

Mario and Luigi ran towards Bowser getting ready to fight him, but before they could. Bowser pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the floor which caused room to be filled with white smoke.

Luigi: what's going on!

Mario: I don't know, but it does look good.. cough..cough. (who was coughing from the smoke.)

While the smoke while still going, Mario, Luigi, and Toad heard Peach's voice crying for help.

Princess Peach: hey put me down!, someone help me!

Mario: Peach!

Bowser: So long suckers, the Princess is mine!

Bowser soon left the castle with Peach in his hands. With Mario, Luigi, and Toad.

Mario: I can't see anything with this smoke!

After a few minutes the smoke cleared the room, leaving Mario, Luigi, and Toad in the room.

Red Toad: The Princess is gone!

Mario: That Bowser, he will pay for this!

Just then Toadsworth ran into the room to see what happened.

Toadsworth: what happened here, I heard Bowser's voice, and I heard the Princess scream.

Luigi: Bowser kidnapped the Princess again.

Toadsworth: oh great, this not good at all.

Red Toad: Mario, Luigi you need to rescue the Princess.

Luigi: lets go bro, will teach that Bowser a lesson.

Mario: okay, but he's mine when we get to his castle. (who was really mad.)

Luigi: you got it bro.

Toadsworth: hurry, please rescue the Princess!

Mario: okay were leaving now.

Mario and Luigi soon left Peach's and were off to Bowser's castle. At Bowser's castle, Bowser had just arrived with Peach in his and soon went inside his castle. Bowser put the Princess down and began talk to her.

Bowser: your now home Princess.

Princess Peach: This is not my home, and why do you always kidnap me.

Bowser: Because I want to rule the world, with you by my side.

Princess Peach: hahahaha! (who was laughing evily.)

Bowser: huh? ( who was confused by Peach's strange laugh.)

Princess Peach: The only the person that will rule this world will be me!

Bowser: what about me?

Princess Peach: your just a ugly turtle, and I don't need you!

Bowser: you take over this world, don't make me laugh.

Princess Peach: Bowser it's time I finish you.

Bowser was about to say something, but he saw something in Peach that really scared him. Peach's blue eyes turned red, and had a strange purple ball on one of Peach's gloves glowing.

Bowser: oh no, this does not look good.

Princess Peach: good bye Bowser! (said this in a evil tone.)

Bowser: NOOOOO!

Princess Peach shot the purple ball at Bowser, the hit was so hard Bowser went flying and crashed into the wall knocking him out.

Princess Peach: nobody will rule this world, except me!

End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 coming soon.


End file.
